


Jean and Scott from X-MEN Apocalypse under the tree scene rewrite

by seaneddings



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaneddings/pseuds/seaneddings
Summary: The potential for love between 2 supernaturally powerful teenagers.





	

**Introduction**

I prefer the adult Scott Summers with Emma Frost but I am perfectly happy for the teenage Scott to be with Jean Grey. I was not really happy with the development of the Scott and Jean relationship in X-men: Apocalypse which I watched last night. I woke up early this morning and lay in bed enjoying imagining what I think is a better scene.

I then decided to write the scene.

One fundamental change I have made from the movie is that Scott Summers is not a rebel, he is destined to be a brave, honorable leader and pretty much starts out that way. Scott Summers the teenage rebel wasn’t as jarring as Captain America a rebel who maims innocent German police just trying to arrest a terrorism suspect, which literally ruined that whole action scene from Captain America: Civil War for me but it was silly.

This is written from the perspective of an omniscient narrator as I don’t know which mind it is more important to be in.

  **Jean and Scott from X-MEN Apocalypse under the tree scene rewrite**

Scott put on the glasses Professor McCoy made for him, was aimed in a safe direction and gritted his teeth. Opening his eyes had destroyed his life, along with what he looked at and he was afraid that this would fail, that the glasses would be launched from his face like a shell from a cannon, that he would remain crippled and dangerous.

Optimistic kids would be excited at a cure and open their eyes eagerly. Half of the realistic or pessimistic kids when faced with such a moment would simply convince themselves that they didn’t care, it doesn’t matter, and open their eyes. The other half when facing a potentially catastrophic revelation would delay… and delay… and delay… before finally working up the courage to open their eyes. Realistic Scott, with his terrified heart thundering, ruthlessly mastered himself to face his potentially crippled future and instantly opened his eyes—

to see a glorious, rose-tinted world. He did not cry, go weak at the knees or even sigh in relief, a watcher would never know that this was the greatest moment of his life as his self-mastery was maintained. He just looked around and saw groups of kids and one lonely, beautiful girl sitting apart, under a tree.

“Who is that?” Scott asked Professor McCoy, completely forgetting to thank him for returning Scott’s sight.

“That is Jean Grey, the girl you bumped into when you arrived.”

Scott recoiled, wincing in shame at how he had treated her, delivering a vicious drive-by insult like a sulky kid, he marched towards her like an honorable man to apologize. It was not quite as honorable to leave Hank McCoy just standing there, still unthanked and mystified but teenage boys are not perfect.

Jean Grey sat apparently studying with her back against a tree. She was in reality noticing all the groups of happy kids on the grounds, every one of them staying well clear of one person whose control could slip accidentally shaking anyone near or even worse, accidentally reading their deepest, darkest secrets. They were staying clear of her. She hunched down in pain once again told herself, “I don’t need them. I don’t need anyone. I am fine by myself.”

She believed herself just enough to once again focus upon her book and be surprised when Scott walked up to her. Jean braced herself to receive directed, cutting insults about her little lapse last night before looking up to see the cute, blind boy now wearing red glasses and looking intensely at her.

“I am sorry for “weird girl”” he said seriously to her, “It was completely uncalled for and I am ashamed those words came from my lips.” he finished while clenching his fists with self loathing.

Jean had literally forgotten the parting shot he had delivered and she huffed in disbelief as she replied dismissively, “Forget about it, I certainly had. I receive dozens of worse insults every day. It is OK.” Jean then looked back down at her book, still encased in her “I don’t need them. I don’t need anyone. I am fine by myself.” armor.

Scott crouched down directly in front of her, causing her to look at him and growled to her face, “IT IS NOT OK! It is the act of lowlife scum and I am sorry.” His face was showing even more pain than his words.

Jean remembered the glimpse of his mind she had accidentally taken when they collided, perhaps the most honorable and attractive mind she had ever seen and took the situation seriously. He was prone to agonizing over his mistakes, most especially breaches of what he thought a man should be and there was no way in hell she was going to let him agonize over this insignificance. Never taking her eyes off his pained face she closed her book and put it aside. She clamped down on her telepathy as if a life depended upon it, tried to emphasize her entirely human emotions, for once they were useful in removing pain rather than receiving it, leaned forward-looking into his glasses and said with all the honesty and emotion at her command.

“Scott, I forgive you.”

Scott smiled with delight, instantly transformed back into a happy kid and sprung to his feet, Jean was happy at his happiness and Scott was even happier at making the beautiful girl smile. The 2 kids continued to smile at one another, with their eyes occasionally wandering from beaming face over attractive body.

Their moment was ruined by some passing kids glaring at them, muttering words like “freak”.

“Hey, I have special glasses now.” Scott yelled out to explain he was no longer a danger to those around him.

“They are not scared of you they are scared of me.” Jean explained with resignation, the moment was over, once she explained she would be alone again. “You are not the only one who can’t control your powers.” Jean braced herself for his reaction to the rest. “Your beams are as scary as my mind moving things,” Jean forced herself to say the worst, “neither are as bad as me accidentally reading minds and finding out people's deepest, darkest, most shameful secrets.”

Scott flinched back from her. Even though she believed herself braced, my God it hurt her and she closed her eyes and bowed her head as Scott didn’t say a word.

Scott’s first instinct was to run, which he of course suppressed, running in fear was unacceptable to him. Although she had forgiven him he felt he owed it too Jean to carefully consider the situation. He shook his head, a friend who would accidentally read your mind was intolerable. He took a step away before a second thought struck.

A minute passed before Jean was surprised by Scott speaking, he hadn’t left, he had just been thinking. She opened her eyes and looked hopefully at him as he thought out loud.

“A beautiful girl knows all,” Jean shook her head and mouthed “some”, “some of my mind and she hasn’t run away screaming, fallen over laughing or spat in my face but smiled at me,” Jean smiled, “like that. That has… potential.”

Jean held out her hands for a help up, neither of them let go once she was on her feet.

“A handsome boy who is determined to become a brave, honorable man is not only willing to be near me and my uncontrolled powers” she said in wonder, “but actually sees a benefit… that has… life changing… potential.”

The 2 beautiful children held hands smiling at each other and thought of… potential.

**THE END**


End file.
